


Un Poco de Felicidad

by yuyusoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyusoo/pseuds/yuyusoo
Summary: La perspectiva de vida, el punto y ángulo exacto desde el cual se pueden apreciar la frescura, los acontecimientos y detalles de una mañana pueden variar dependiendo de cuánto tiempo Do Kyungsoo pueda olvidarse de que es un día nuevo y que debe levantarse de su cama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia;;

La perspectiva de vida, el punto ángulo y exacto desde el cual se pueden apreciar la frescura, los acontecimientos y detalles de una mañana pueden variar dependiendo de cuánto tiempo Do Kyungsoo pueda olvidarse de que es un día nuevo y que debe levantarse de su cama. No es como si quisiera estar muerto o desaparecer, o que esté inconforme con cómo van las cosas para él en su hogar. Esas cosas están bien.  
Tampoco es como si se quisiera suicidar, definitivamente no.  
No está seguro del porqué, pero simplemente se siente hundido bajo una nube poco amigable, espesa y húmeda los 365 días del año. Es lo suficientemente ligera para suspirar aburrido pero tan espesa que le dificulta inhalar la esencia agradable de una soleada mañana de primavera después de una noche de lluvia. 

Su madre ha intentado hacerlo sonreír como cuando tenía 9 años de más de una forma, poco convencionales algunas, por cierto. Desde mimarlo con todo hasta inscribirlo en concursos de talento, talleres de luchas –con un mal resultado– y centros para algo así como Depresivos Anónimos. Ninguno de esos intentos dio frutos, claro. El psicólogo que lo atendía le dijo que podría ser una algo así como distimia, y que claramente le faltaba desarrollarse en el ambiente social. Después de todo, solo tenía 16 años y no había vivido casi nada a falta de amistades. 

Una pregunta de cada mañana sería ¿cómo te sientes el día de hoy?, y él, solo la miraría unos segundos y diría soy una mancha, me siento como una mancha, totalmente en blanco y continuaría comiendo su cereal. Era lo de siempre, y sería una mentira si alguien dijese que la madre de Kyungsoo no se asustaba de la salud mental de su hijo por las comparaciones tan poco comunes que hacía.   
Sin embargo es lo de siempre, a veces varía respondiendo con sinónimos o conceptos similares, como rayón o sombra, en el peor de los casos. 

Kyungsoo no se hiere a sí mismo, sus compañeros son amables con él, tiene buenas calificaciones y como nunca conoció a su padre, no existe ese vacío de falta de figura paterna porque su mamá siempre tomó ambos roles. Su habitación es amplia y de tonalidades claras, tiene un celular y computador modernos, una consola con muchos videojuegos abandonada que usa de vez en vez o cuando Chanyeol –el único amigo de la infancia que conserva– viaja desde otra ciudad a su casa y se queda durante algunas semanas en las vacaciones. También hay un televisor plasma frente a su cómoda cama y mucho, realmente mucho dinero ahorrado por la mesada que le da su mamá y que no tiene en qué gastar –ni con quién–, por lo que la guarda en casi su totalidad.

Podría tener lo que quisiera –su madre le ha ofrecido, literalmente, lo que quiera– pero simplemente no están los deseos de querer algo. Simplemente, no es feliz. 

 

☁

 

Es el primer día de clases en una escuela nueva –su madre todos los años lo cambia esperando algún cambio– y en su penúltimo año atraviesa la entrada de la sala esperando nada. Camina directo al último puesto de atrás y se sienta en el lado del pasillo, a pesar de que el puesto que da a la ventana se encuentra vacío y afuera hay un relativamente día lindo. Él simplemente no lo así, como todos los demás.   
Las clases pasan; la primera, la segunda, y así hasta la última en una monotonía exactamente igual a la de todos los años. Una que otra persona se acerca a él para preguntarle su nombre o cosas por el estilo por mera curiosidad, pero todos terminan dirigiéndole palabras amables de bienvenida y luego alejándose con su respectivo grupo de amigos. Nada nuevo. Puede que sea el aura gris o ánimo apagado que muestra con sus expresiones, medita Kyungsoo.  
Pero de lo que Kyungsoo no se da cuenta, es que ni siquiera muestra expresión alguna cuando habla. 

Son paseos casuales, que pronto podrían transformarse en rutina, en los cuales descubre ciertos puntos en la escuela donde le es más cómodo estar. La biblioteca, por ejemplo, que es realmente tranquila –algo obvio– y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo vacía. También está esa esquina de patio, al otro lado de la cancha de fútbol, donde hay un solo árbol sobre un suelo de pasto lozano para pasar un rato después de clases. Y durante el almuerzo, es bueno comer en el comedor, ya que la mayoría prefiere comer afuera para aprovechar los días buenos que se han estado mostrando gracias a la estación.   
Kyungsoo comienza a acostumbrarse a esos lugares, estando solo pero sin darle importancia. Como si no estuviese ya acostumbrado.

 

☁

 

Al comenzar el segundo mes de clases, un alumno nuevo ingresa al curso. El profesor lo presenta al frente, pero Kyungsoo pone exactamente nada de atención, concentrado en una lectura de tragedia en su texto escolar. Solo se percata de la presencia de alguien más, cuando la silla a su lado es arrastrada y un chico desconocido, alto y de tez ligeramente bronceada se sienta junto a él.  
—Kim Jongin —se presenta sonriéndole, dientes rectos y blancos resplandecientes, recordándole un comercial que dice algo así como vive plenamente, sonríe a los problemas y olvídate de las preocupaciones con el seguro de vida–   
—Do Kyungsoo —responde por lo bajo sin esforzarse en sonreír en lo mínimo, porque sabe que de eso solo podría resultar una mueca horrible, espantando de inmediato a su nuevo compañero de puesto. Comprobado, ya le ha pasado unas cinco o seis veces antes.

Esa primera semana con Jongin como su compañero se desarrolla en un círculo interminable de signos de interrogación. Jongin, al contrario de los demás, se esfuerza en mantener una conversación con él, preguntándole cosas como: ¿También eres nuevo? ¿De cuánto me he perdido? ¿Cuál es tu sabor de helado favorito? ¿Tu cabello es así o lo teñiste? La cual no tiene mucho sentido, ya que su color castaño es tan natural como cualquiera. Jongin también suele emocionarse cuando habla, por lo que el profesor lo hace callar más de una vez a lo largo del día, pero eso no lo detiene de seguirle hablando en cuanto el profesor se voltea.   
—Hey, Kyungsoo, ¿me has estado escuchando?  
—N-no te respondería si no lo hiciese —dice en un hilo de voz, copiando las infinitas fórmulas y ejercicios que el profesor hubo escrito en la pizarra.   
—Tienes razón— concluye Jongin además asintiendo con su cabeza. Kyungsoo entrevé los apuntes de su cuaderno y se da cuenta de que el chico milagrosamente tiene todos los ejercicios escritos y poco más de un tercio de ellos resueltos. Total misterio.  
—Y ¿puedes—vuelve a iniciar Jongin, pero el profesor les dirige una mirada asesina durante diez segundos en los cuales ambos se congelan, antes de quitar su atención de ellos –hacer sonar tu rodilla?   
—Creo que a veces.  
—¿Sí? Yo también. Se siente, no lo sé, no se siente nada, pero es genial escuchar como suena. —Kyungsoo gira hacia él la cabeza totalmente, por primera vez desde que lo conoce, y lo mira fijamente sin saber que pensar. El chico le sonríe como un cachorro emocionado, pero Kyungsoo definitivamente no siente nada de emoción en el aire.   
Quizá Jongin es un idiota natural, piensa, pero eso no explica para nada que su cuaderno esté totalmente rayado con el desarrollo de un ejercicio que a él le está costando más de lo que debería.   
—¿Te has roto un hueso alguna vez? —Jongin continúa con su interrogatorio, acercándose más a él para no ser descubierto hablándole, otra vez. Kyungsoo por su lado solo vuelve a su ejercicio de matemática y de inmediato piensa la respuesta.  
—La muñeca derecha —recuerda, cuando esa vez en que estaba jugando con Chanyeol en el resbalín no se sujetó bien y su buen amigo al intentar ayudarlo solo consiguió botarlo desde la parte más alta.   
—Oh, ¿en serio? Yo también.

 

☁

 

Durante los primeros recesos en las clases, los segundos, la hora de comer e incluso al término del día, Jongin está ahí. Pegado, como un perro fiel siguiendo a su amo. Le cuenta anécdotas que podrían hacer reír a cualquiera, pero el efecto hilarante no llega con el efecto suficiente a los músculos faciales de Kyungsoo para hacerlo sonreír, quien se limita a asentir y mirarlo para demostrarle que le está poniendo atención.   
Jongin, en cambio, sufre el síndrome del mal de la sonrisa. Apenas Kyungsoo abre su boca para responderle a alguna pregunta probablemente sin sentido alguno, el más alto ya se encuentra con un atisbo de sonrisa al final de sus labios. Jongin se ríe de sus propias bromas, suspira satisfecho cada vez que termina de contarle alguna historia y durante ese almuerzo, cuando vieron a un chico tropezar con la nada y luego hacer como si nada hubiese pasado avergonzado, Kyungsoo presenció el primer ataque de risa de Jongin, encogiéndose en su estómago y totalmente rojo debido al exceso de carcajadas y falta de inhalaciones.   
Kyungsoo, no obstante, no deja de cuestionarse cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que Jongin se aleje naturalmente de él y su nube oscura para tener un grupo de amigos que sí se rían con él y tengan temas interesantes de los que hablar. ¿Será pronto? El día exacto en que se dé cuenta de que es una persona aburrida, que no es capaz de disfrutar la vida, y que solo será como una de esas figuras borrosas que vez a través de la ventana cuando viajas en algún vehículo a alta velocidad.

 

☁

 

Semana tras semana pasan y las cosas no parecen ir a cambiar mucho, de hecho, parecieran escasear de un concepto o tener una dirección clara. Como Kyungsoo había predicho para sí mismo durante las noches –por no tener en qué más ocupar su mente–, Jongin encaja perfectamente con el resto de sus compañeros, además de ser totalmente hábil con los estudios. Por otro lado, lo que no predijo fue que Jongin continuase hablándole y pasando todo el día con él. En el sentido de que, además de sentarse juntos, lo acompaña en su rutina, por la biblioteca, en el comedor, y en ese lugar alejado del patio bajo el árbol.   
Kyungsoo se acostumbra, con cierto temor, a tener a Jongin todo el tiempo tras suyo o a su lado. Se recuerda constantemente que no debería, puesto que tarde o temprano eso se acabará ¿no? Porque Kyungsoo sigue sin ser más que un borrón.

Pasa cuando están bajo ese árbol, sobre ese pasto, esa tarde agradable que no es capaz de disfrutar, que una pregunta hace que Kyungsoo se cuestione si en realidad Jongin no es tan Sr. Felicidad como parece.   
—Cuando despiertas, ¿no te ha pasado que no quieres levantarte de la cama a pesar de que hay un día fresco y lindo afuera? O realmente no quieres hacer muchas cosas nunca, porque no sabes qué ni con quién. ¿No te ha pasado, Kyungsoo? —le pregunta sin mirarlo, perdido en algún lugar de su cabeza. Esa sonrisa típica de él ausente y ni siquiera pista de ella. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Kyungsoo siente el ambiente serio con Jongin.   
Pasados unos segundos, las pupilas de Jongin atrapan las suyas y Kyungsoo asiente. —¿Y no te ha pasado, alguna vez, en algún momento, que te das cuenta de que tu existencia no es más que un punto ciego en la vida de los demás? —Kyungsoo vuele a asentir, con un escalofrío atrapado en su cuello a causa de los ojos oscuros de Jongin. —A mi me pasa todo el tiempo —dice Jongin con una risa breve, que resuena clara en Kyungsoo como esa brisa tibia de verano chocando contra su piel.

No volvieron a hablar el resto de la tarde. No hubo más preguntas, ni risas estruendosas de Jongin, ni anécdotas que ser contadas, ni ejercicios que resolver. Fue solo cuando parados en la entrada de la escuela, con las mochilas en sus espaldas y un sentimiento extraño en el aire, que palabras fueron dichas en voz alta— ¿Sabes, Kyungsoo? Eres un buen amigo. —Perdido en algún momento de esa frase, Kyungsoo no dice nada. —Y es algo bueno, ¿no crees? Ya no serás un borrón si decides seguir siendo mi amigo, y quizá, quién sabe, yo también deje de serlo algún día. 

 

☁

 

Hacia el final del segundo mes desde que Kyungsoo conoció a Jongin, un cambio lento y paulatino comienza a funcionar. La nube espesa ya no es tan espesa, y Kyungsoo se halla a si mismo levantándose de su cama sin demorarse tanto como antes porque tiene una razón que lo tira a hacerlo e ir a la escuela. Una razón llamada oh, es verdad, Jongin hoy me dijo que llegara más temprano. Y cada tarde al despedirse se lo decía, sin embargo nunca mencionaba la razón. Así cada mañana Kyungsoo llegaba media hora más temprano, y Jongin estaba ahí listo para bombardearlo con una conversación divertida o algún tema sacado de internet o la televisión o alguna revista por ahí; como— Dime, ¿qué opinas de los pingüinos? ¿No son adorables? Además los machos son los que cuidan los huevos, ¿sabías eso, Kyungsoo?   
Otras veces fueron ovnis, o variedad de jugos, e incluso lo asquerosos que en realidad eran los productos de carne embasados. Algunas cosas que sinceramente prefería no saber, pero que aún así escuchaba porque era Jongin quien se las decía.   
Además de eso, Kyungsoo comenzó a hacer ejercicios –unos ridículos por cierto– y se abría golpeado a sí mismo por tal ridiculez hace unos meses, pero cada mañana, mientras se cepilla los dientes frente al espejo del baño, hace muecas intentando sonreír. Su inspiración principal es la envidiable sonrisa de Jongin, y si existiese alguna manera de copiarla con facilidad, probablemente le quitaría todas las preocupaciones a su madre y a Jongin también, quien dejaría de hacerle preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo –irónicamente las mismas que le hace su mamá.  
Por supuesto que después de un tiempo, Jongin notaría que Kyungsoo no sonríe, ni se exalta, ni se enfurece, ni se emociona, ni le causan gracia muchas cosas, ni una larga lista de tampoco. 

Otra especie de ejercicio que hace es el formular preguntas que Jongin aún no le ha hecho, lo cual es difícil considerando que sus conversaciones se basan en un juego de preguntas y respuestas, el 89% hechas por Jongin, y pasan todo el día en eso.   
Es simple, uno pregunta y ambos responden.

Kyungsoo podría decir que recuerda muchos detalles de Jongin, y sabe ya cientos de cosas de él producto de esto. Además como no tiene mucho en que pensar en su casa, las repasa una y otra vez en su cabeza. Podría incluso escribirlas si quisiera. Por ejemplo: es mayor que Jongin con la diferencia de un día completo, es alérgico a ciertos medicamentos y la picadura de insectos, pero no es para nada enfermizo. Se ha mudado tres veces de casa –a los 5, a los 12 y este año– y al igual que él solo conserva un amigo de la infancia, Sehun, pero no lo ve hace más de un año. Ambos son hijos únicos, y Jongin tiene una especie de depresión peculiar que suprime sonriendo, esto último no dicho literalmente, por supuesto, pero fue la conclusión más acertada que pudo encontrar. Le encanta bailar y ver un reality que emiten pasada las 10pm en un canal poco conocido, que Kyungsoo también sigue por mera curiosidad ahora, y comparten una pasión mutua y fuerte por los pasteles de fresa con manjar y crema.  
Otra cosa importante es que casi es atropellado dos veces, y una tercera en efecto lo fue, resultando con una herida según él asquerosa y fea en la rodilla por andar con pantaloncillos cortos.  
—Deberías tener más cuidado —le dijo analizando la cicatriz que Jongin le mostraba con cierto orgullo durante una clase de educación física.   
—A veces soy muy distraído, creo. 

Y así es como sigue la lista, y así es también cómo Kyungsoo se arma de valor mientras almuerza arroz simple junto a Jongin sentado a su lado para hacer una pregunta personal pero que hace días da vueltas en su cabeza.   
—¿Jongin? —llamó sin apartar sus ojos de la comida; dos, tres, cinco granos de arroz cayendo de sus palillos para reunirse con la mesa. Frunce un poco el ceño unos centímetros por haber dejado caer los granos y mete el resto a su boca, masticándolos lentamente.  
—No sabía que podías fruncir el ceño.   
—¿Qué? —pregunta levantando la mirada y encontrándose con un Jongin sonriente observándolo.  
—¿Sabes, Soo? Antes pensaba que tenías alguna especie de parálisis facial —Continúa el más alto y ríe. —Oh, lo estás haciendo do nuevo —dice emocionado infantilmente, sus ojos pegados a las cejas de Kyungsoo.   
—No entiendo —Kyungsoo ladea un poco su cabeza y su expresión vuelve a ser en blanco.  
—Haces expresiones, pero de las que se notan. —Dice el chico robando un poco de arroz de su fuente. —Ya no es tan sutil, es un progreso, ¿no crees?   
Kyungsoo asiente y por un momento, siente los músculos cercanos a su boca cosquillear. —Bien, ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? —pregunta robando otro poco de arroz.  
—N-nada.  
Jongin vuelve a acercar sus palillos a la fuente de Kyungsoo, y termina por poner la comida entre ambos para que saque libremente. —Vamos, pregunta.   
Kyungsoo muerde el interior de su mejilla y ya no está tan seguro de cómo sonará si lo hace, pero no hay nada que perder. Suspira una vez y lo suelta. —¿Has tenido novias, Jongin?  
—He tenido dos.  
—¿Sigues con una?  
—Sí. 

Aunque Kyungsoo pensaba que las emociones para él no eran más que leves corrientes que pasaban luego de algunos minutos estaba equivocado. Porque esa especie de malestar similar a estar enfermo del estómago que nació por la respuesta de Jongin duró toda esa tarde, y el fin de semana que vino.  
La nube se hizo un poco más negra, también, marcando su presencia alrededor suyo, casi tan negativa como lo estaba antes de que Jongin saltara dentro en su vida.

 

☁

 

La habitación de Kyungsoo está cargada de algo que Jongin llama un aire a tristeza, y es de hecho lo primero que dice al entrar en ella con un bolso colgando de su brazo y ropa casual, sin uniforme. Jongin ya había estado dos veces en la casa de Kyungsoo a lo largo del trimestre, pero fue para hacer trabajos o resolver ejercicios en la mesa del comedor en el primer piso. La madre de Kyungsoo, sorprendida por la fácil comunicación que tenía su hijo con el agradable niño Kim, insistió en que se fuese a quedar unos días durante las pequeñas vacaciones de una semana que tendrían antes del nuevo trimestre.  
—Huele como aire a tristeza —Jongin deja su bolso donde Kyungsoo le indica, sobre la cama, y se sientan en ella.   
—La tristeza no se huele —dice Kyungsoo intentando oler el aire de su pieza. Está acostumbrado a ese aroma. Su nariz se arruga con la acción repetitiva y Jongin la pincha con sus dedos haciéndole apretar sus ojos antes de soltarla.   
—¿Cuántas colas tiene un gato? —pregunta repentinamente Jongin, y Kyungsoo hace lo de siempre cuando el más alto sale con cosas como esa; lo mira directamente a los ojos transmitiendo un ¿en serio? Que de hecho parece nunca llegarle.   
—¿Una? Eso no tuvo sentido, Jongin. —El mencionado se tira hacia atrás en el colchón que rebota tres veces antes de sosegarse.   
—Tienes razón. Sin embargo pudiste haber respondido dos.   
Kyungsoo entonces se recuesta lentamente al igual que él mientras habla. —Pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que los gatos tienen una sola cola.  
—Pero piénsalo así, —Jongin gira su cabeza para mirarlo y él lo imita, y estar en esa posición tan cercana y nueva le hace sentir que la nube quizá no es tan mala como pensaba, porque su estómago ya no se siente enfermo en un sentido desagradable. —Si tú crees que tiene dos, para ti tendrá dos y será verdad, a pesar de que todos sabemos que no es así. Entonces si yo digo que huele a tristeza, es tan cierto como si tú dijeses que huele a sábanas limpias con aromatizante a lavanda y la esencia frutal de tu shampoo, que podría ser la realidad objetiva. Es la perspectiva, Kyungsoo. La forma en que vez las cosas, desde el punto y ángulo exacto en el que te encuentras y las experiencias que has tenido. Todo es válido, siempre y cuando lo creas así.   
El silencio que sigue sus palabras es utilizado para escrutar los detalles de los ojos oscuros de Jongin, la textura de sus labios y los mechones color chocolate que caen por su frente y los que se aplastan contra el cubrecama.  
—Entonces prefiero creer el gato simplemente no tiene cola. —Se atreve a decir, rompiendo esa tranquilidad diferente a la que lo ha acompañado todos esos años, una que describiría como dulce si la nube no estuviese incluso en su lengua, privándolo de saborear por completo los segundos.   
Si esa nube no estuviese, podría oír los murmullos lejanos de la felicidad, ver el brillo especial en la mirada de Jongin, oler el aroma a inocencia y sentir la textura de un quería hacer esto cuando las puntas de los dedos de Jongin tocan su mano levemente.   
Podrían retirar apenas un centímetro sus dedos o acariciarlas en su totalidad, pero prefieren dejarlas así.  
—No entendiste lo que te dice, ¿cierto? —musita Jongin sonriéndole de una manera que Kyungsoo sabe que es diferente.  
—Por supuesto que sí.   
Entonces los músculos de su cara se contraen, y sus ojos se entrecierran en medias lunas, y las comisuras de sus labios se estiran, y sus mejillas se sienten más pesadas al igual que la enfermedad de su estómago. Y todo eso no es más que una sonrisa en los labios de Kyungsoo, una que es devuelta de inmediato.

Kyungsoo se pregunta si Jongin le ha sonreído de una forma tan hermosa como esa alguna vez a su novia.

 

☁

 

Los rayos de sol cálidos se derriten en sus pieles, tiñendo la piel blanca de Kyungsoo en una anaranjada, y la tostada de Jongin en dorada. Se encuentran sentados con sus piernas cruzadas bajo ese árbol y sobre ese pasto en la escuela. Las clases han terminado hace cerca de una hora para entonces, pero la tarde se registra diferente. En efecto, Kyungsoo quiso –sí, quiso algo– quedarse más tiempo en el lugar para conservar la sensación.  
Ya no es algo aburrido, monótono, ahora su sentimiento no es a soledad, es a sosiego cosquilleo y un poco de Jongin.  
Kim Jongin.  
Hace unos días ya, Kyungsoo podría decir que desde las pequeñas vacaciones que hubo, que Jongin es una suerte de sentimiento. No es solo él, como persona y amigo, es además un revoloteo nervioso, un calor en sus mejillas, una pequeña sonrisa y brincos nerviosos de su corazón cuando se encuentra muy cerca innecesariamente. O Jongin le sonríe de esa forma, o sus brazos se rozan, o susurros durante la clase chocan contra su oído mientras resuelven ejercicios o leen algún texto, o sus dedos son tomados en otras manos porque Jongin se ha acostumbrado a juguetear con ellos cuando están solos conversando.  
Kyungsoo no sabe qué es eso, pero se hace una idea y tiene miedo de aceptarla, por lo que ha decidido llamarlo simplemente Jongin.

Es confuso, y la actitud de Jongin solo lo confunde más, por lo que ha llegado a una regla que aplica cuando todo es demasiado agradable, y demasiados colores claros, y la nube no es pesada, sino que es como si flotase en ella. Una regla dolorosa, que se inicia con una pregunta quemante en sus labios.  
—¿Jongin?  
—¿Hm?   
—¿Cuánto llevas con tu novia?

—Seis meses.

 

☁

 

Durante los mediodías de esa nueva temporada, un frío suave y paulatino se hace presente. Aún hay sol durante el día, por supuesto, pero es de ese que solo ilumina y no calienta como en el verano. Las hojas de los árboles se intoxican de naranjos y amarillos desde sus orillas a su centro, y el crujido de las botadas en el suelo se perciben como el cereal al quebrajarse dentro de la boca.  
Los almuerzos ya no son tan privados, la mayoría ahora prefiere quedarse en el comedor en esas horas y el silencio antes interrumpido solo por sus suaves voces, ahora también es cortado por bulliciosos e innecesarios otros. 

—¿Qué trajiste hoy, Kyungsoo? —le pregunta mientras salen de la sala de clases al pasillo  
—Nada, traje algo de dinero.  
—¿Y qué comprarás?  
—A-a decir verdad no tengo apetito. —Kyungsoo da un vistazo a Jongin caminando a su lado y ve como su sonrisa se transforma en una línea. —¿Quieres comprar algo para ti?   
Hay unos cuantos pasos pensativos antes de que Jongin responda, —Solo si lo comes conmigo.   
Y así es como terminan comiendo cada uno la mitad de un sándwich, sentados en la esquina más alejada del comedor, compartiendo un jugo y oraciones casuales.   
—Deberíamos hacer una lista —Sugiere Jongin, mirando al vacío y luego a él, sonriente como casi siempre. Kyungsoo alza un poco sus cejas. —Y deberíamos hacerla ahora, de hecho, porque acabas de hacer eso.  
Las cejas de Kyungsoo entonces se estrechan de confusión en estado puro. Jongin se arrastra por la banca hasta que sus muslos chocan, y su mano se cola en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kyungsoo mientras toma otra mordida de su pan, extrayendo el celular del chico. —Voy a hacerla acá, me lo prestas, ¿cierto?  
Y Kyungsoo asiente evitando mirar en lo que pueda estar haciendo Jongin, concentrándose en la comida entres sus manos y dejando al otro hacer lo que sea con su móvil. Lo único que tiene, después de todo, son cinco números telefónicos –su madre, Chanyeol, Jongin, una tía y su primo–, unos cuantos juegos que Jongin le sugirió para el aburrimiento, un puñado de canciones –cortesía de Jongin, de nuevo– y algunas fotos. Esas fotos.  
Kyungsoo amplía sus ojos y gira su cabeza a Jongin justo a tiempo para ver una sonrisa enternecida en sus labios mientras observa la pantalla.   
El chico siente sus mejillas acalorarse y ligeras ganas de pararse, retirarse lentamente hasta su casa y quedarse bajo las sábanas de su cama el resto de la semana y un día.   
—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías estas fotos? —Comenta alegre y emocionado, sacando su propio celular de su pantalón para enviarse las imágenes.  
—Mamá las tomó.   
—¿Cuándo? No me di cuenta. —Kyungsoo se asoma un poco, tragándose la vergüenza y observa las imágenes siendo arrastradas por la yema del índice de Jongin.

La primera era tomada desde un lado; ambos jugando con la consola Kyungsoo, Jongin completamente concentrado y él sin mucha expresión pero con una chispa de fuego en sus ojos. En la segunda se ve él parado con un uniforme muy diferente en la entrada de otra escuela y el cabello sutilmente muy aplastado.   
—¿Y esta?  
—Mi mamá insistió en tomarme una foto el último día que tuve que usar ese uniforme.  
—Lindo. —Kyungsoo asiente analizando el uniforme oscuro apegado a su cuerpo, lustroso y simple, aunque en verdad sí tenía ese toque de elegancia misteriosa. —Ah, no. No me refiero al uniforme. —Aclara Jongin, y Kyungsoo hasta entonces nunca habría sabido que su cara podía sentirse tan acalorada a causa de palabras.

Las que siguieron eran similares a esa, Kyungsoo con su cara de siempre, un poco más aniñada, tomadas en un arrebato de amor maternal. Las únicas variantes eran la ropa, el paisaje de fondo y los cortes de su cabello a lo largo de los últimos tres años. Kyungsoo golpeándose mentalmente de no haberlas borrado luego de habérselas enviado, después de todo estaban en su computador.   
Luego de esas continúan otras de esos tres días que pasaron juntos. Todas desde relativamente lejos, y unas pocas casi de frente, que les hace preguntarse en qué momento exacto fueron tomadas. En la mayoría Jongin es ese cúmulo de felicidad que le sonríe a Kyungsoo, y solo en una el chico le sonríe de vuelta. No pasan más allá de ser doce.   
La penúltima es como sacada de una revista de venta de colchones. Kyungsoo acurrucado en sí mismo mirando hacia la pared y Jongin arrimado a él, apoyando la frente en su espalda, con los brazos sobre las mantas y expresiones tan apacibles que haría a cualquiera desear tener ese colchón. Jongin desliza la última foto y Kyungsoo desea morir, no literalmente, claro, pero definitivamente no quiere seguir ahí. Es una foto de Jongin durmiendo, tomada desde cerca y es obvio que desde el punto en que se encuentra, fue Kyungsoo también acostado quien la tomó.   
—Esta no la sacó tu mamá. —Jongin suelta una risita y Kyungsoo hunde su cabeza lo más que puede entre sus hombros. Hace el intento de balbucear sin formar algo con sentido, y Jongin vuele sonreír divertidamente. —Está bien, Soo. No eres el único que hace esas cosas.  
—¿Ah? —Kyungsoo levanta su cabeza y en el segundo exacto en que lo mira confundido, el sonido del obturador de la cámara de Jongin suena apuntándolo directamente. La sonrisa de Jongin se vuelve una orgullosa y voltea su móvil para mostrarle una foto de él con ojos grandes, perdidos y mejillas entintadas.  
—Yo también tengo de ti. Podría ser tu fanboy número uno si fueses cantante o algo por el estilo.  
Kyungsoo sacude su cabeza y se para, dispuesto a cumplir con su plan de ahogarse bajo su nube una nube sobria y oscura en su habitación. Jongin sin embargo lo sigue de cerca y toma su muñeca para entregarle su teléfono, sin antes acariciar levemente su mano. Oh, cierto, aún lo tenía. 

Esa noche, cuando Kyungsoo vuelve a revisar su celular –como hace cada noche, de hecho–, lo primero que ve al desbloquear la pantalla en vez de estar la noche estrellada que tenía, se encuentra con una foto desconocida. Son Jongin y él acostados en la misma cama en la que se encuentra. Él está durmiendo, y Jongin le sonríe a la cámara para la foto que él mismo sacó. 

A punto de dormirse, Kyungsoo recuerda esa lista de la que le habló Jongin. La olvidaron completamente.

 

☁

 

Es viernes en la tarde y las nubes del cielo parecen mimetizarse con la de Kyungsoo en un solo color. No tan claro, no tan oscuro, pero cubriendo la totalidad del cielo de todas formas. Por alguna razón no se siente como los demás días, es un presentimiento enfermizo y no muy agradable.  
—¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy? —pregunta Jongin en cuanto se sienta en su lugar junto a Kyungsoo antes de que todos hayan llegado. El tiempo es gris, y es como si hubiesen retrocedido a los primeros días en que intentaba hablar con el chico.  
—Como, quizá, un borrón. —Responde sin despegar los ojos de su mesa.  
—Pensé que ya sabías que no lo eres para mí. —dice suavemente con cuidado cada palabra, como si estas fuesen a romper a Kyungsoo. —Ahora si es buen momento de hacer la lista.  
—¿De qué? —inquiere sin poder evitar espiar la cautivante sonrisa del otro, que le hace entibiar un poco, mínimamente, el presentimiento vago.  
—De tus progresos. Por ejemplo, pasamos de no sonrisas, a tres por semana, y luego cinco, hasta que se cumplió que lo hacías por lo menos una vez todos los días. Eso es importante, hay que anotarlo.  
Jongin saca una hoja al azar de su cuaderno y anota rápidamente garabatos y palabras en ella. Kyungsoo suspira, esperando, hasta que Jongin finalmente se endereza y se la tiende.

Kyungsoo es capaz de:

Sonreír de verdad: todos los días  
Reír: muy pocas veces  
Fruncir el ceño: a menudo  
Sonrojarse: a menudo  
Llorar:   
Relajarse: después de clases  
Suspirar: a menudo  
Disfrutar de un lindo día: 

 

Lista de emociones/sentimientos:

Miedo:   
Angustia:  
Ira:  
Dolor:  
Tristeza:  
Celos:  
Odio:  
Amor:  
Felicidad:

 

Recorriendo sus ojos por la hoja unas dos veces, se la devuelve y pone sus dedos sobre algunos enunciados para aclarar.   
—Esta es a veces —dice apuntando a la palabra miedo —Y esta otra es a menudo —con la palabra tristeza. —Y estas dos, a veces también —Con angustia y dolor.  
Jongin toma un lápiz y comienza a actualizar la información. —¿Qué hay de las demás?  
—No… no estoy seguro. —Murmura, y por la ventana tras Jongin puede ver cómo caen las primeras gotas de agua para una lluvia a la cual no está preparado, puesto que dejó su paraguas en casa.  
—¿No eres feliz, Soo?  
El chico toma su tiempo en responder, pero no llega a ninguna conclusión clara.   
—No lo sé. Creo que no.  
Jongin sonríe, pero Kyungsoo sabe que no es de verdad. —Yo tampoco.

 

☁

 

Kyungsoo se ha acostumbrado a ver el tiempo en las mañanas, nubosidades y lluvias constantemente presentes, pero cuando el mal tiempo cae los días miércoles o viernes, cuando salen de clase más temprano, deja el paraguas en su casa a propósito, porque así Jongin lo acompañará hasta la puerta de su casa. Kyungsoo abriría más los ojos al ver caer la lluvia, entonces Jongin le preguntaría si volvió a dejar su paraguas en casa y él solo asentiría frunciendo sus labios. Jongin siempre le diría que no se preocupe poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza y dejándola resbalar lentamente por su mejilla con una sonrisa no del todo completa, la cual haría su pulso acelerar. Jongin abriría el paraguas al salir de la escuela, apegándose a Kyungsoo para dejarlo bien protegido de las gotas del agua. Entonces, al llegar a su destino, Kyungsoo le preguntaría si quiere tomar una taza de chocolate caliente o algo por el estilo antes de que se vaya a casa. La respuesta variaría en que tan oscuro está; si la luz es plomiza clara, Jongin aceptaría y pasaría una hora más en casa de Kyungsoo. Si la luz es plomiza oscura, Jongin tendría que declinar la invitación pero prometiendo que la próxima vez si se quedará, y luego, al llegar a su propia casa, le mandaría un mensaje a Kyungsoo con alguna de esas preguntas sin sentido que siempre hace.

Era encantador, eso, que Kyungsoo dejase el paraguas intencionalmente esos días para sentir a Jongin más cerca. Jongin, sin embargo, siempre supo que Kyungsoo no lo olvidaba, porque el chico no olvidaba un solo detalle de las cosas que hablaban.

Pero Kyungsoo, antes de dormir, siempre dejaría escapar una lágrima sintiéndose idiota, sin poder obligarse a aceptar que Jongin tiene novia, y que la última vez que le preguntó cuánto llevaban, los meses habían aumentado a ocho.

 

☁

 

Las tardes grises se hacen más frecuentes, y la sombra de Kyungsoo se apega a él como una sombra inagotable, sin llegar a contagiar a Jongin, pero si haciéndolo experimentar algunos síntomas leves. Como menos sonrisas, por ejemplo.   
Observa a menudo la copia de la lista que Jongin hizo para él, en caso de si descubres que puedes hacer o sentir algo más, anótalo de inmediato. 

Pero esa tarde en particular de viernes; no hecha para disfrutar sino es en la comodidad de una cama tomando algo caliente, el caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela, bajo el paraguas de Jongin y sintiendo el roce desordenado de sus brazos a cada paso que dan, se siente mejor, sin la necesidad de esa cama o taza humeante.  
Kyungsoo sonríe un poco para sí mismo, tratando de sacudir ese presentimiento que lo viene atormentando desde que comenzó el invierno, y está a punto de abrir su boca para preguntarle a Jongin si le gustaría quedarse en su casa el fin de semana cuando Jongin se detiene abruptamente. Kyungsoo lo observa extrañado, y ve cómo los ojos de Jongin se abren un poco más y hay una expresión totalmente nueva dibujada en él. Irreconocible.  
El más bajo sigue la mirada de Jongin y se encuentra con la figura de una chica parada tras la entrada, con un abrigo claro bajo un paraguas azulado y mirando a Jongin de vuelta. La chica sube su brazo y lo agita sonriente, y Jongin sonríe.   
Kyungsoo nunca imaginó que una sonrisa de Jongin pudiese provocar tanto dolor.

Jongin avanza hacia la chica a pasos largos y Kyungsoo no se mueve, porque Jongin ni siquiera se voltea hacia él, dejándolo atrás, sin palabras, sin una sonrisa, sin un algo a merced del agua cayendo el cielo.  
Siente las escasas gotas de lluvia chocar contra sus mejillas, cabeza, hombros, pero en su interior queman. La nube lo atrapa, envuelve, y envuelve, y Jongin toma la mano de esa chica y la abraza con cuidado.  
Kyungsoo agacha su cabeza y camina hacia la entrada, deseando no haberse levantado ese día porque Jongin se lo pidió y el nunca haber llegado a pensar en levantarse, como antes, como solía ser, a como estaba acostumbrado. 

Al pasar por la entrada, sin atreverse a ver la cara de esa chica o a Jongin, una mano atrapa su brazo sabe perfectamente por su tamaño a quien pertenece, pero no se detiene, no está en sus planes ni pasa por su cabeza, así que solo tira de su brazo y sigue adelante. Escucha su nombre ser llamado una vez, con diversión que es agudamente fingida y sospechas de dolor, y Kyungsoo se pregunta si Jongin entiende que no hay nada que fingir cuando tus entrañas se revuelven en tu interior tan bruscamente. La segunda vez que es llamado el tono deja de ser fingido, incluso algo extrañado, pero deja la voz atrás dando pasos más rápidos, y más. Más. Mira el suelo con pintas de humead, le fuerza de la lluvia aumenta, oye su propia respiración quebrándose.   
La tercera vez que oye su nombre es un grito desesperado, una alerta, acompañado con el estruendo de una bocina y el rechinar raspado de ruedas resbalando en asfalto y una pausa de tiempo.

La cuarta vez que Kyungsoo escucha la voz de Jongin, es llena de pánico y temblorosa.

 

☁

 

Despierta al escuchar pasos y un poco de ajetreo, pero no abre los ojos, sus parpados se sienten pesados y su cuerpo adolorido. No está sobre su cama, está en una más dura, fría. Recapitula los hechos y siente deseos de llorar, llorar luego de dos semanas de haberse estado conteniendo, auto convenciéndose de que sus miedos no tenían mucho fundamento. Que Jongin podría dejar a su novia cuando quisiese, que eso no importaba si seguía sonriéndole y siendo su amigo. Encegueciéndose con lo que quería que pasara, no con lo que en realidad pasaba.  
Se siente incluso un poco engañado, pero por si mismo, por sus pensamientos idiotas. Puede que nunca haya dejado de ser una mancha, después de todo.  
Es atormentante el golpe de realidad que viene a Kyungsoo, pero sabe que lo merece, por no escucharse a sí mismo cuando se advertía que no debía acostumbrarse a Jongin, ni dejarse atrapar por esa sensación embriagante que le provocaba.   
Jongin no lo necesita, pero Kyungsoo sí.

Sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, no se esfuerza en negar lo innegable, está enamorado de Jongin. No tenía claro si interpretarlo así, antes, o quizá no tenía el valor suficiente para aceptarlo.   
Lágrimas se acumulan bajo sus pestañas cerradas y le cuesta trabajo respirar normalmente, porque la nube es húmeda, asquerosa, y se cola por todos sus sentidos hasta llegar a su corazón; oscureciéndolo, enfriándolo, ahuyentando el calor que alguna vez Jongin acumuló. Y está ahí, solo en una camilla de quizá qué hospital, atropellado y con algún hueso roto o trozo de piel arrancado, quién sabe, la anestesia no le permite saberlo por ahora. 

Es cerca de media hora después, cuando las lágrimas ya se han secado en sus mejillas y el cansancio toma parte de él que siente una presencia entrar en la habitación y pasos cruzando hasta su lugar. Dedos largos acarician sus mejillas y su labio inferior tiembla porque sabe perfectamente de quién son esos dedos.  
—Sé que estás despierto, Soo. —Kyungsoo no abre sus ojos. Su pecho pesa, y es mucho mayor ese dolor que el que sintió cuando retomaba la consciencia en la ambulancia mientras era trasladado. —Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Es mi culpa.  
La voz de Jongin se quiebra, pero Kyungsoo no quiere que su amigo esté así. No es como si pudiese olvidarse de todo lo que ha hecho Jongin por él.   
—La culpa no es de nadie excepto mía. —Murmura, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con un Jongin falto de sueño y cansado, muy cansado, observándolo desde una silla junto a su camilla.  
No hay sonrisa, no hay brillo en los ojos, no hay nada más que silencio y una nube invisible cubriéndolos a ambos. 

Jongin acaricia su cabeza suavemente, y no deja de hacerlo por varios minutos inservibles mientras la luz escasa se hace más oscura tras la ventana.  
—No debí dejarte atrás.  
Sus labios se juntan en una línea tirante y Kyungsoo se apresura a responder. —Está bien, tenías que ver a tu novia y esas cosas. No es tu culpa, quiero decir, cualquiera lo haría. Es lo normal. Está, bien.   
Curioso es que esas palabras sean más para convencerse a sí mismo que a Jongin.  
—No la veía hace un tiempo ya, pero-  
—Entiendo.  
Kyungsoo aparta la mirada que sin querer había estado manteniendo, y escruta los detalles del techo blanco, sin manchas, solo una hilera de tubos fluorescentes.   
—Eso no me dio el derecho de dejarte bajo la lluvia, de verdad lo siento. Soy horrible como amigo.   
Kyungsoo niega con su cabeza y cierra sus ojos, preguntándose porqué no existe una manera de bloquear el sentido auditivo a merced y gusto de cada uno. O alguna forma de dejar de sentir esa mano acariciando su cabello, quizá.  
—¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?  
—Claro. Todo está bien, Jongin.

 

☁

 

Las mañanas son definitivamente congelantes, ya todos los curiosos dejaron de preguntarle por el yeso en su brazo izquierdo la semana pasada. Simplemente respondía con un resumen brevísimo de los acontecimientos y agregaba un a veces soy muy distraído, creo. Y es irónico que esas mismas palabras se las haya dicho Jongin en algún momento. Los ejercicios matemáticos son aburridos, los colores opacos, su vida vuelve a ser una película rutinaria en blanco y negro. 

Kyungsoo ha agregado varias cosas a su lista, pero la mantiene oculta, decidiendo no volver a mostrársela a Jongin. Y así pasa el tiempo, en el patio bajo ese árbol que ya no da sombra porque no hay sol del cual protegerse, en la biblioteca vacía y triste, en el comedor bullicioso y abarrotado.   
Poco a poco, haciéndolo sutil, Kyungsoo deja de detenerse a esperar a que Jongin arregle sus cosas o guarde sus cuadernos durante los recesos. Ya no participa haciendo preguntas en el juego, solo responde, monosilábicamente si le es posible; palabras simples y secas. En los almuerzos se concentra más en las voces ajenas que en la curiosa de Jongin. Y todo eso duele, porque ahora Kyungsoo puede que si haya contagiado a Jongin con su nube.

Duele particularmente que Jongin se esfuerce, porque él ya se ha rendido, que le sonría por instinto cada vez que Kyungsoo le da un vistazo en formas que son cada vez más falsas y obligadas. Pero ambos hacen como si no lo notasen, como si no lo supiesen.

Es evidente para Kyungsoo que si las cosas siguen así, Jongin al fin se alejará y él volverá a estar solo. El problema está en que ya no podría pensar no es como si yo estuviese acostumbrado, porque la verdad es que lo está. 

Ya no olvida traer su paraguas.

 

☁

 

Una tarde cortante de respiración, probablemente una de las más frías de la temporada, con lluvia gruesa y frío intenso, no sabe porqué pero lo deseos de llorar lo atrapan de la nada. Kyungsoo se desmorona, dulcemente, en sus pensamientos más oscuros y se deja caer en el vacío que antes lo atormentaba, más profundo, más profundo. Se deja llevar y descansar en su neblina negra, esperándolo, y le gustaría hacerlo en su totalidad si no estuviese aún en la última clase.   
Es por eso que al terminar, Kyungsoo se pone de pie antes que todos y camina hacia la puerta mientras todos guardan sus cosas. Son pasos apresurados que pasan a ser trote ligero y finalmente en correr. La biblioteca está vacía, como siempre, y al detenerse entre dos literal al fondo se deja caer al suelo, temblando, sollozando y abrazándose a sí mismo. 

¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz? Sonreír, disfrutar incluso las tardes más grises porque sí. Se cuestiona y luego culpa, volviéndose a cuestionar cosas que nunca han tenido respuesta.   
Una persona así no merece respirar entre las demás, y ese, probablemente, es el primer pensamiento suicida que Kyungsoo tiene en más de un año, amargo y dulce a la vez. 

A punto de dejarse caer nuevamente, entregarse a la soledad y no sonrisas, no más Jongin, pisadas rápidas cortan el aire y una voz demasiado única dice su nombre. La persona pasa entre las literas acercándose progresivamente, pero no responde porque sabe que de cualquier forma será descubierto.   
—Kyungsoo —susurra Jongin con la respiración sostenida. El chico no dice nada y solo lo entrevé antes de que lágrimas caigan en plenitud.   
Jongin se sienta a su lado en el suelo y lo abraza, impidiéndole caer, sosteniéndolo, besando su cabello y disculpándose. Kyungsoo no sabe porque lo hace, por qué Jongin repite lo siento como si tuviese la culpa de cada una de esas lágrimas que surgen y deslizan.  
No entiende tampoco porqué Jongin acaricia su espalda tan delicadamente, y lo sostiene con fuerza hasta que el llanto no es más que un sollozo suave, ni procesa los te quiero, ni atrapa la razón del corazón acelerado en el pecho de Jongin cuando acomoda a Kyungsoo sobre sus piernas y lo abraza como si fuese lo más preciado en el mundo.

 

☁

 

La situación se arregla un poco después de esas horas dedicadas a consuelo y disculpas. Y se repitió tres veces, cuatro, siete durante ese mes antes de que todo volviese a la normalidad; el tener a Jongin murmurando que las cosas están bien, preguntándole si le duele el cuerpo o si está bien su brazo. Recordándole que no es un borrón, mancha, sombra, o lo que sea reiteradas veces hasta asegurarse de que Kyungsoo lo entienda y asienta con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello.  
Ese mes es de abrazos asfixiantes, de caricias dulces en el cabello, de susurros al aire o contra oídos como secretos. Es de Kyungsoo quebrándose, enamorándose más de Jongin, y dos corazones rompiéndose silenciosamente en la biblioteca al mismo compás. 

Pero de nuevo, no es como si no lo supiesen.

 

☁

 

—¿Jongin?  
—¿Hm?  
—¿Cuánto-  
—Diez.

 

☁

 

La bufanda que es envuelta alrededor del cuello de Kyungsoo huele a Jongin. Es atrayente, y puede percibirlo entre esa aura vibrante de sentidos porque lo referente a Jongin siempre tiene ese efecto en él. A veces con fuerza, otras ligeramente, pero de una u otra forma llega a Kyungsoo.   
Esa es la razón por la cual baja su cabeza para captar más del olor, inhalándolo profundamente mientras Jongin no lo ve y compra las palomitas de maíz y bebidas.   
Jongin lo invitó al cine, para celebrar que Kyungsoo vuelve a sonreír. Y suena ridículo a ese punto que la relación entre ellos se hubiese desordenado por algo que ni siquiera podrían decir qué es.  
Las cosas se compusieron, en un proceso lento y gradual, lleno de sonrojos y caricias que si cualquiera hubiese visto, hubiese dudado que era solo mera amistad.   
Pero Kyungsoo está bien con eso, la amistad de Jongin. Lo deseos de otra cosa siempre estarán ahí, sin embargo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Solo intentar hacer feliz a Jongin. 

—¿Te ha servido mi bufanda para el frío, Soo? —Pregunta Jongin al descubrir a Kyungsoo prácticamente enterrando su cabeza entre sus hombros hasta que la bufanda tapa incluso sus ojos. El chico salta y lo observa con ojos amplios tartamudeando un sí, gracias.   
Jongin le pasa un vaso y Kyungsoo se da cuenta de que el contenido en vez de frío– como debería ser por la bebida–, es tibio.  
—Aunque ya es primavera sigue haciendo frío, así que pensé que sería mejor algo caliente. —Dice Jongin al ver al chico con yeso intentando abrir la tapa torpemente con la boca para darle un vistazo dentro. —Es chocolate caliente.  
Kyungsoo asiente y le sonríe, débil, sin dejar ver señal de sus dientes, pero llegando a sus ojos.   
Las sonrisas de Kyungsoo últimamente son así.

Jongin pasa su brazo por la espalda de Kyungsoo guiándolo a la fila, y su mano resbala sin cuidado hasta la cintura del más bajo, provocando ese sentimiento que gusta de dormirse en Kyungsoo, revoloteo incoherente y calor endulzado atravesando su cuerpo.  
—¿Q-qué vamos a ver? —pregunta cuando Jongin entrega sus entradas y el joven con la polera de empleado les indica la última sala por el pasillo derecho.   
—¿Te gustan las películas de terror?   
—No, —su expresión cambia con rapidez increíble, y Jongin se ríe porque nadie hubiese pensado que Kyungsoo tendría reacciones así al conocerlo hace varios meses atrás.   
—Que bien, porque las entradas que compré son para una de acción.  
Jongin sonríe estúpidamente y Kyungsoo rueda sus ojos, finalizando con un suspiro—Brillante, Jongin. Eso tuvo tanto sentido como la vez en que me dijiste que te gustaba hacer sonar la rótula de tu rodilla.  
—Hey, eso sí tuvo sentido. —Jongin frunce, y Kyungsoo suspira, nuevamente. —Pero la mitad de lo que hago no tiene sentido.  
El significado que pudieron tener sus palabras queda dando vueltas en la cabeza de Kyungsoo hasta que la película comienza a reproducirse en la pantalla gigante, dejándose absorber por la trama y efectos especiales.

 

☁

 

Se hizo habitual entonces esa primavera ir cada viernes en la noche al cine. La mayoría de las veces invitaba Jongin, pero Kyungsoo cuando podía se adelantaba y compraba las entradas antes o los comestibles.   
Al contrario de cómo le pasa a gran parte –si es que no todas las personas a su edad–, le encanta ver cómo los ahorros en el último cajón de su velador disminuyen gradualmente. Tiene algo en que gastarlos, tiene a alguien con quien gastarlos. Y no hay nada mejor que salir de la sala del cine, con la caja de palomitas y vasos vacíos, comentando las mejores partes lejos y lo emocionante de la trama.  
—Nunca pensé que me podría llegar a gustar tanto una película.  
—Tienes que agregar eso a la lista, ¿tienes la tuya aquí?   
—L-La dejé en casa. —Una mentira que no hace mal a nadie, piensa Kyungsoo.  
—Ah, está bien. Lo pondré luego en la que tengo yo. —Y luego de eso, al salir del edificio, siempre seguía la siguiente pregunta de Jongin, la misma, todas las veces. Cada viernes por la noche— ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta antes de que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?  
Kyungsoo asiente, pero el dejar a tu casa es nuevo esta vez. —Bien, pero pudo irme solo después, no te preocupes por eso.  
Jongin se encoje de hombros y caminan por la calle continua, llena de tiendas y luces, mostradores con ropa o accesorios, o peluches o comida. —Aún así lo haré, le dije a tu madre que lo haría.  
Kyungsoo frunce— ¿En qué momento?  
—¿Cuando subiste a buscar algo a tu pieza? —Dice Jongin con simpleza y una media sonrisa, descriptible como socarrona. —Sabes, ruedas los ojos muy seguido ahora, Soo. —Kyungsoo apresura el paso dejándolo atrás y Jongin se carcajea, un sonido necesario para tener un buen sueño durante la noche.

—¡Espera, hay que ponerlo en la lista!

 

☁

 

La perspectiva, el punto y ángulo exacto desde el cual se pueda disfrutar de la compañía de la persona a su lado, recuerdos y sensaciones de una tarde pueden variar dependiendo de cuánto tiempo pase antes de que Do Kyungsoo recuerde que Jongin va a cumplir un año con su novia.   
Es increíble el contraste de tenerlo en mente con simplemente olvidarse de ello. Podría embelesarse de las sonrisas de Jongin, de sus abrazos y caricias ocasionales, llenarse de aleteos en su abdomen y calor en sus mejillas, podría escapar completamente de esa nube que lo sigue y ser sostenido por siempre por Jongin.   
Pero también está el otro lado; en el cual la culpa y los está mal se apoderan y repiten mecánicamente en sus oídos por una voz hipotética, donde la nube se vuelve fangosa y se pega a su estructura, y la pena lo hace lagrimear en su cama, y siente algo que según los síntomas se llaman celos. Porque sabe que los fines de semana que Jongin rechaza ir a su casa es porque va visitar a su novia, y no es un debo salir a hacer algunas cosas, como suele excusarse.   
Jongin nunca le ha dicho directamente que viaja a su antigua ciudad para ver a la chica, pero Kyungsoo lo sabe, es algo obvio. 

Jongin omite información, evita, le quita importancia; pero Kyungsoo pierde el punto de eso, y presiona, pregunta. Lo diga o no en voz alta, el efecto es el mismo a final de cuentas.   
No es como si fuese tan tonto.

A veces Kyungsoo se ríe internamente del comportamiento de Jongin, pero es una risa amarga y llena de ironía, que nunca ha tenido la fuerza suficiente para salir por su boca. Los dos son conscientes de que hay algo entre los dos, ya que incluso la madre de Kyungsoo se ha dado cuenta de que a su hijo le gusta un hombre. Pero no dice nada; como si el hecho de que su hijo tenga otras preferencias pudiese cambiar algo en su adoración por él. Ridículo.   
Aunque hay un problema, y constantemente Kyungsoo asume que el problema es él. Pero cuando Jongin toma su cintura, acaricia sus manos, inhala el olor de su cabello limpio o da besos en la punta de su cabeza algo le dice que en realidad no hay problema alguno.

Kyungsoo odia a la novia de Jongin.

 

☁

 

El año escolar está acercándose a su término, y Kyungsoo piensa y planea lo que hará con Jongin una vez hayan terminado los exámenes. Chanyeol lo llamó la noche anterior para invitarlo a quedarse en su casa en Busan, al contrario de cómo lo hacían siempre, ya que él era quien usualmente invadía su casa durante una semana y media o dos. Kyungsoo no respondió, sin embargo, claramente a la invitación, diciendo que aún debía asegurarse de tener buenos resultados en los exámenes antes de pensar en salir.   
Al finalizar la llamada se preguntó por qué le mintió así a Chanyeol.

 

☁

 

Y así llega esa tarde un poco –solo un poco– calurosa dentro de la biblioteca, a excepción de dos personas. Jongin abre una caja de esa especie de galletas largas y delgadas como ramas llamadas pepero o pocky, como sea, el nombre varía dependiendo de si la caja es japonesa o coreana. No es un gran tema. No importa mucho eso, tampoco.

Kyungsoo levanta su cabeza de la mesa al escuchar el sonido del plástico siendo rajado, y observa a Jongin escoger uno cualquiera y sacarlo. Kyungsoo solo mira, curioso, cómo Jongin pone un poco en su boca, sujetándolo con sus dientes y se acerca a él. El chico se aleja en puro acto de reflejo.  
—Abre tu boca. —Masculla Jongin con los dientes cerrados, manteniendo la galleta en su lugar— Solo un mordisco. —Insiste divertido y se acerca más a Kyungsoo, quien vuelve a alejar su cabeza instintivamente. Jongin frunce sus cejas, —Vamos, Soo, dijiste que lo comerías conmigo.  
Jongin toma sus brazos y aprieta un poco el agarre, impidiéndole seguir tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Kyungsoo niega con la cabeza.  
—P-pero así no.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Es, es vergonzoso. —El rojo que escala por su cuello hasta su cara va acompañado de esa sensación aguda pinchando sus ojos.   
Es algo así como atemorizante, ver a Jongin inclinándose de a poco con sus ojos oscuros y profundos, con ese trozo de pepero entre sus dientes y una pisca de sonrisa divertida. Como haciéndolo intencionalmente, enfermando más su corazón.

Kyungsoo cree por primera vez que Jongin es cruel.

—Pero somos amigos, confía en mí.   
Jongin hace un movimiento rápido y vuelve a intentar acercarse, pero Kyungsoo maneja ponerse de pie abruptamente, botando la silla en la que estaba sentado con un estruendoso ruido. —¡N-no! —Sus rodillas temblantes, el nerviosismo suspendido, una punzada en su estómago. Jongin lo mira sorprendido y sin expresión a la vez, retirando la galleta de su boca.   
El más alto se pone de pie y cuando comprende un poco la cara tensa de Kyungsoo sonríe. —¡Felicidades Kyungsoo, puedes exaltarte!   
—Guarda tus bromas. —Sisea Kyungsoo, evitando encontrar sus ojos. Sus puños cerrándose, porque justo ahora no está de ánimos para escuchar las estupideces de Jongin.  
—O enojarte. —Concluye Jongin, desvaneciendo la sonrisa de sus labios de inmediato. Pese a las lágrimas asomando en los ojos de Kyungsoo, y su cuerpo temblante bajo sus manos, Jongin vuelve a poner el pepero en su boca. —Solo intenta morder un poco. No me hagas obligarte.  
Kyungsoo gimotea inconscientemente sorprendido de la actitud de Jongin, cuyos ojos son indescifrables. Es molestia mesclada con inseguridad, mesclada a su vez con querer hacerlo pero a la vez saber que está mal dejar que Jongin haga esas cosas con él porque va a cumplir un año con su novia. Y está seguro de que Jongin sabe que está enamorado de él.  
La situación no tiene sentido. Jongin hace cosas sin sentido. Kyungsoo nunca tuvo sentido.

—No. —masculla, pero el otro hace caso omiso y se acerca a él. —N-no. —Vuelve a negar, esta vez junto con su cabeza, y las manos de Jongin aprietan sus brazos de una forma dolorosa mientras se inclina— ¡No! ¡Ya para esto, Jongin! No- No deberías-  
—¿Por qué no? ¡¿Qué hay de malo en esto, Kyungsoo?! —Lo interrumpe abruptamente, y Kyungsoo cierra sus ojos en cuanto la voz de Jongin se eleva. Sus manos aprietan más sus brazos, y quien hubiese pensado que eran las mismas capaces de tranquilizarlo con caricias suaves. Jongin está molesto, y es solo temor y deseos de llorar y desaparecer lo que queda en Kyungsoo.   
Pero no lo suelta, tampoco se aleja. Sus respiraciones desfasadas; la de Jongin en fastidio, probablemente con él mismo, por ser un cobarde, y la de Kyungsoo es entrecortada por los sollozos.   
—Tienes novia. —Las manos de Jongin caen a cada lado de su cuerpo y se siente vacío no tenerlas más sobre él, a pesar de que le estaban haciendo daño.  
—No es como si fuese a besarte de esta forma.   
Kyungsoo suelta una risita, mínima, quebrada. —Tienes razón. Lo siento. —Da un paso atrás y sus piernas empujan la silla botada en la que estuvo sentado en algún momento. —No sé cómo pudo pasar una idea tan ridícula por mi cabeza. 

Y Kyungsoo da media vuelta retirándose, con la cabeza agachada y limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme. Toma su mochila con brusquedad y sale de la biblioteca. 

 

☁

 

El sonido de las gotas destruyéndose contra las baldosas de su baño ha funcionado como una distracción persistente, escurriendo sus pensamientos como el agua se escurre en la ducha y termina por chocar con un límite o cayendo por un borde o esquina.  
Son respiraciones cortadas, llanto el que sale por sus labios cada vez que da el primer paso bajo el agua fría y cortante. Y las duchas de Kyungsoo duran dos o tres horas, mientras su madre está en el trabajo. O llena la tina hasta el borde y se hunde en el agua desmoronando sus emociones, porque no quiere pensar más. No quiere que haya más nubes ni neblina rodeándolo, ni novia a la que odiar, ni sensaciones de amor, ni un amigo. Intenta obligarse, de verdad lo hace, a olvidar la costumbre de los brazos enrollándolo, y la calidez de Jongin, las sonrisas, listas y películas en el cine, olores, susurros.   
No lleva la cuenta de los días, pero quizá es una semana desde ese último día de clases en la biblioteca. 

Esa especie de arreglo que habían hecho en invierno parecía funcionar, pero ahora se da cuenta de que tarde o temprano los defectos del plan se notarían. Y qué forma de notarse. 

Kyungsoo se duerme en el agua ya fría de la tina pensando en esa tarde, que parecía perfecta y que pudo haber sido la primera en disfrutar si las cosas hubiesen seguido bien. Aunque Kyungsoo ya estaba roto para ese entonces, tanto como ahora.   
Lo más triste de ese día fue que caminó lento hasta su casa, esperando a que Jongin lo alcanzase a pesar de que no oía pasos tras él ni llamadas a su nombre. Caminaba lento sabiendo que Jongin no lo buscaba, porque la esperanza de un quizá si lo obligaba. Después de todo eso hacen las personas enamoradas; cosas tontas y faltas de fundamento.

 

☁

 

Kyungsoo no contestó ninguna llamada o mensaje durante esa semana ni la que siguió. Menos salió de su casa o siquiera su habitación. Y entonces era una noche de sábado aburrida en la que había planeado invitar a Jongin a dormir, y luego un mediodía de martes en que hubiesen ido a comer helado. Así pasó como un salto el jueves que debió haber sido lleno de risas en el parque, o un viernes de alguna película en estreno. Nada de eso pasó y los baños de agua fría hicieron su efecto, porque en algún día de la semana –no sabe exactamente cuál– despertó a horas de la madrugada con fiebre. Su cama era trayente, y cada vez que salía del baño ni siquiera tomaba una toalla y se dejaba dormir todo mojado bajo las sábanas.   
Su desconexión total del mundo por dos semanas completas también tuvo sus efectos, claro. 

Son las 7pm en punto y su madre abre la puerta lo suficiente para dejar entrar su cabeza. Kyungsoo quita sus ojos de la televisión y los posa en ella, quien sospechosamente le sonríe. —Tienes visita.   
La mirada de Kyungsoo vuelve a la televisión, adivinando de quien se trata. —Puedo contagiarlo, dile que vuelva a su casa.  
La mujer suspira pero no se retira. —No seas así, ya te estás recuperando. Además Jongin incluso te trajo una sorpresa.  
—¿Si? Qué lindo de su parte. —Kyungsoo toma el control y apaga la televisión, volteándose en su cama sin tener que seguir mirando hacia la puerta. Hay una pausa breve antes de que su madre vuelva a hablar.  
—No sé que habrá pasado entre ustedes dos, pero no voy a decirle que no al chico cuando solo está preocupado por ti, Kyungsoo.   
La puerta es cerrada y Kyungsoo se prepara mentalmente para la explosión de emociones que vendrán. Probablemente de las malas, pero hay una pequeña cabida para la posibilidad de que algunas buenas. Esperanzas tontas, otra vez.

Las pisadas en la escalera son claras y rasguñan cada capa de indiferencia que intentó formar en cuanto a todo lo que Jongin refería. No es como si hubiese dado resultados exitosos, era inútil. La puerta es abierta.  
—Sé que estas despierto, Soo. —Susurra acercándose a su cama y sentándose en el borde de ella. Las palabras hacen un efecto deja vu, recordándole esa vez que estaba en el hospital por culpa de su accidente. —Te traje algo que sé que te va a gustar, porque a los dos nos encanta.  
No hay respuesta ni movimiento, y Kyungsoo no está seguro de si desea a Jongin cerca o lejos de él. Demasiada ambigüedad que lo confunde; y en un momento quiere ver si ha cambiado algo mínimo en ese periodo de tiempo o sigue exactamente igual, y al otro de inmediato quiere llorar y enviarlo a la mierda. Y los deseos de sentir su cuerpo más grande sosteniéndolo es necesidad, y palabras llenas de sarcasmo e hirientes se acumulan en su garganta también.   
—Pero podríamos comerlo solo si te sientas bien, sabes.  
—¿Qué es?  
—Pastel de fresas con manjar y crema.   
Kyungsoo se levanta lentamente, descubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo de las sábanas hasta quedar sentado. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, culpa de la fiebre que aún no se desvanece del todo.  
Tímidamente encuentra los ojos de Jongin, y es vergüenza inmediata encontrarlo con el cabello peinado de una forma diferente, hacia un lado dejando ver su frente, usando una camisa clara y pantalones oscuros que le calzan a la perfección. Pero la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que se dirige solamente a él va directo a su corazón, que perdona, que se conquista de Jongin de nuevo. Kyungsoo mira lo que tiene en sus manos y hay una caja de pastelería cerrada y con diseños elegantes.   
Jongin la abre con cuidado de no rozar lo que hay dentro y saca los pasteles. Cinco trozos —Yo solo comeré uno, los demás son para ti y tu mamá. —Aclara el chico.  
Comen en silencio, deleitándose de tal placer que es para ambos comer ese trozo de manjar.   
—Lo siento. —Dice Jongin cuando no hay más que comer. El afiebrado sin atreverse a verlo de nuevo, temiendo por su propia salud cardíaca.  
Kyungsoo sacude su cabeza, en realidad no hay nada que disculpar, piensa. Su consciencia siendo llevada lejos por el olor al nuevo perfume que usa Jongin, uno más maduro, al igual que su apariencia.   
Las personas no deberían tener el derecho de cambiar así en tan pocos días.  
—¿Qué número cae hoy?   
—25.  
—Acordamos que la próxima semana te quedarías en mi casa. —Musita entre dientes, inseguro de qué decir o hacer en tanto la mano de Jongin se acerca a la suya de a poco.  
—Es cierto.  
—¿Va-vas a venir? —Siente las yemas rozar sus nudillos.  
—Por supuesto.   
La mano de Jongin entre sus mechones de cabello revuelto es relajante, y la fiebre en lugar de disminuir, aumenta.

 

☁

 

Ansiedad carcome a Kyungsoo por dentro cuando son pasada las dos de la mañana y Jongin ya ha bostezado por vez incontable en la noche. Las paces están hechas, lo están desde que Jongin dijo el sabor del pastel que le trajo cuando seguía resfriado, pero aún no está listo para esto. Ha llorado cientos de lágrimas en el uniforme de Jongin, se ha colgado de su cuello por horas, e incluso sentado en sus piernas más de una vez. Ha sentido sus labios en su frente y cabeza, sus dedos viajar por sus mejillas, cuello y manos. Ha dormido con él en su cama, ha sentido su aliento en su oído, sus manos en su cintura y espalda. Pero la brecha de no ver a Jongin lo afectó con tal fuerza que ahora solo verlo a la cara le provoca un calor inmenso y rozar su brazo hace a su estómago saltar de su lugar.   
Su mente ha bloqueado el hecho de que Jongin aún tiene una chica, la cual no ha sido siquiera mencionada. Ya no está seguro de qué tanto afecta en su vida, porque Jongin está de nuevo a su lado, y eso es lo que importa por el momento, al parecer.  
—Vamos a dormir, Soo. Es tarde. —La cabeza de Jongin se apoya en su hombro y Kyungsoo muerde el interior de su mejilla permaneciendo inmóvil.  
—Está bien.   
Jongin estira un poco su cuello y da un beso rápido y fugaz en el cuello de Kyungsoo antes de ponerse de pie de un brinco y estirarse una última vez. El chico, conmocionado solo reacciona a ponerse de pie del suelo, apagar la televisión y meterse entre las sábanas de su cama mirando hacia la pared.  
Jongin lo acompaña en menos de un respiro, pero le da su espacio de la cama, y Kyungsoo siente la decepción de darse cuenta de que esperaba un poco más.  
—¿Soo? —Musita luego de algunos minutos.  
—¿Hm?  
—¿Me extrañaste?   
Kyungsoo suelta una risita incontenible a causa de la pregunta tan casual que hizo Jongin— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?  
—No lo sé. Pero no te rías. Hace tiempo que no te preguntaba algo. —dice Jongin removiéndose y acercándose un poco. Kyungsoo siente sus pies tocarse— Responde de todas formas.  
—Creo que sí.  
—¿Crees? —Kyungsoo percibe por el balance de peso en la cama, cómo Jongin levanta su cabeza para intentar entrever su cara en la oscuridad inútilmente, y luego la deja caer sobre la almohada rendido— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?  
—Una sincera.  
—No seas mentiroso.  
Entonces un pecho tibio se poya contra su espalda, y un brazo fuerte se enrolla tímidamente por su torso. Jongin descansa su cabeza contra parte trasera de la suya. —¿Sabes? Siempre quise hacer esto. —Jongin se mueve contra él hasta que no hay espacio entre sus cuerpos, y pasa su otro brazo entre su cintura y el colchón, envolviéndolo completamente.   
—¿P-Por qué?  
—Porque eres muy bajo y flacucho. Siempre encajas perfectamente en mis brazos—Jongin lo estruja en una especie de abrazo que le quita la respiración y enloquece sus hormonas— ¿Ves?  
Si Jongin pudiese ver su cara, si la habitación no estuviese oscura, probablemente haría un comentario sobre cuán rojo está. Aunque su corazón lo delata de todas formas. —¿No querías dormir? —pregunta por decir algo.  
—Digamos que el sueño se esfumó.  
—Mentiroso.

—¿Kyungsoo?  
—¿Hm?  
—¿Qué opinas de ese programa que te mostré el mes pasado? El de las mascotas raras ¿No es genial, eh? 

 

☁

 

Brisa, sosiego. Se encuentran sentados con las piernas cruzadas en el parque al que debieron ir hace una semana y media, muy verde, muy limpio, pero el día no importa. Los planes se pueden correr siempre y cuando se cumplan como deben, por supuesto. No es como si se hubiesen cancelado en algún momento, nunca lo hicieron. Kyungsoo cierra sus ojos, absorbiendo los rayos de sol que se calan entre las hojas del árbol junto a ellos.   
—¿Qué piensas? —Palabras lo devuelven en sí. Kyungsoo pestañea unas cuantas veces antes de mirar a Jongin y contestar.  
—No lo sé. ¿Tú?   
—En —Jongin ladea su cabeza y sus labios se fruncen— ¿Kyungsoo? —El chico abre los ojos indicándole proseguir, pero Jongin niega con la cabeza— No. Quiero decir, pienso en eso. En cómo se siente Kyungsoo.

—¿Y que es Kyungsoo?  
—Aún no lo tengo claro, es —las manos de Jongin toman las suyas repentinamente y tiran de él, hasta que sus palmas están presionadas contra el material de su camiseta, sobre la zona abdominal de Jongin— es esto.  
Kyungsoo mira sus manos siendo presionadas entre las de Jongin y la delgada tela que cubre el estómago de Jongin, calor trepando como cada día lo hace cuando Jongin hace cosas así.   
—¿No lo sientes? —le pregunta por lo bajo, pero Kyungsoo solo piensa en lo encantador que huele el cabello de Jongin y la sensualidad del momento. Con la respiración del más alto acariciando su mejilla.   
Pero una idea idiota le asalta y la suelta sin pensar.  
—¿Estás embarazado?  
—¿Ah?  
Ambos estallan en risas y Kyungsoo más que por lo que dijo, es por la melodiosa y contagiosa risa de Jongin tintineando por sus tímpanos hasta algún lugar de su cerebro.   
—Por supuesto que no. Biológicamente imposible. —Continúa riendo entre cada palabra hasta que consigue calmarse— ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
—No lo sé. Pero, ¿sabes algo?—Kyungsoo suspira y al momento de retirar sus manos, Jongin solo deja ir una. Entonces continúa. —No te entiendo, Jongin.  
Kyungsoo se remueve por el suelo hasta quedar junto a él, apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol y dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Jongin.  
—¿Quieres saber algo sin sentido, Soo? —Kyungsoo asiente y Jongin aprieta un poco su mano. —Yo tampoco me entiendo.

Y sus manos no se sueltan, como si fuesen a perder al otro si lo hacen. Y Kyungsoo se deja absorber por su nube, blanca y limpia. Y ya no importa si Jongin tiene novia, se repite, no importa. Y lo único que huele es principios de verano y el perfume de Jongin. Y quizás sí, así se siente disfrutar un buen atardecer. 

 

☁

 

—¿Jongin?  
—¿Hm? —Los brazos de Jongin abrazándolo, respiración tranquila en su nuca, el punto culminante a punto de dormirse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas, ya sabes, con tu novia ahora? —Es susurro temeroso, vago, muy vago.  
—¿Qué novia?

—No bromees así.  
—No bromeo. —Palabras escuetas que provocan un estallido, una descarga. Increíble.

—¿No hay novia?  
—No hay novia.

Y ahí está presente, es el hormigueo que recorre que nace en lo más profundo de su pecho, en su corazón, y se expande por su cuerpo, por estómago, por sus extremidades. Es un impulso de varios volteos, que mueve los músculos de su cara haciéndolo sonreír de gozo puro. Es también recuerdos, y pasteles de fresa con manjar y crema multiplicados por un millón. Son cálculos, fotos, dolor y Jongin.   
Lo que siempre quiso, en sus manos y frente a él. La combinación perfecta de placer y algo misterioso. Kyungsoo lo tiene.

Sí, eso es, es el golpe, es un poco de felicidad.

 

☁☁☁

 

Prólogo

 

Cuando Kyungsoo abre los ojos es la mañana, se revuelve en la cama sin querer levantarse, y tapa su cabeza bajo la sábana para impedir que la luz del exterior lo moleste, lo primero que cruza su cabeza es estúpido Jongin. Porque nuevamente olvidó cerrar las cortinas de la habitación antes de acostarse.  
Estira sus brazos y piernas reluctante, destensando sus músculos para luego relajarlos y ahogar un bostezo. Asoma sus ojos por sobre las sábanas y ve una mañana soleada y el paisaje de edificios y más edificios con verde esparcido como pequeñas manchas. Kyungsoo sonríe, es una linda mañana.  
Al levantarse lo primero que hace es verificar la hora, y reírse de la cantidad de horas que durmió, porque ya va a ser la hora de la comida. Jongin le ha estado pegando sus hábitos de dormir demasiado los últimos meses, o quizá tenga que ver con el hecho de que se quedan despiertos hasta muy tarde haciendo, bueno, ya sabes que hacen dos personas que se aman hasta tarde.   
Kyungsoo recoge la ropa tirada en el suelo, sucia, para echarla en una carga de la lavadora, el sonido de la ducha llega hasta sus oídos cuando abre la puerta de la habitación. Jongin debería estar en el trabajo.  
—¡Jongin, ¿por qué sigues aquí?! —grita a través de la puerta y la golpea.  
Puede escuchar la risa de Jongin dentro de la ducha, rebotando entre las paredes del baño. —¡¿Me estás echando?!   
—¡No! ¡Pero es tarde! —Kyungsoo abre la puerta del baño para no tener que seguir gritando. La cortina de la ducha está cerrada y por un momento se sorprende por haberse desilusionado de no ver a Jongin. Sin nada.   
—Me tomé el día libre, Soo. ¿En serio no sabes qué día es hoy? —habla Jongin desde el otro lado de la cortina.  
—Claro que sí.  
Kyungsoo entonces, rendido, cierra la puerta y suspira largamente.   
—¡Te amo! —Escucha mientras camina hacia la pieza de al fondo donde se encuentra la lavadora y rueda los ojos— ¡No ruedes los ojos!  
El hombre se ríe.

Mientras saca las cosas de los bolsillos del pantalón de Jongin, se sorprende de cuánta basura puede llevar sin que se note. Hay boletas dobladas, la lista de compras de hace dos semanas, ¿un dulce de leche?, el cambio de lo último que compraron ayer –leche y cereal, petición de Kyungsoo–, más recibos, las llaves de apartamento, su billetera y oh genial, Kyungsoo acaba de descubrir su sorpresa de aniversario, porque acaba de sacar dos boletos de avión para quién sabe donde de los bolsillos de Jongin con fecha de ese día y con hora para entrada la noche.  
Con cuidado de no perder los pasajes ni arrugarlos, abre la billetera de Jongin para dejarlos allí. A punto de cerrarla, sin embargo, su curiosidad se apodera de sus manos y se pregunta qué tendrá Jongin en su billetera.   
Hay varias tarjetas, dinero, obviamente, y de un bolsillo cerrado saca varios papeles. Los ojea rápidamente y se da cuenta de que son las entradas de cada una de las películas que fueron a vez alguna vez al cine. Una sonrisa tonta se posa en los labios de Kyungsoo, una enamorada. Deja todo en su lugar y ve la última división. Hay una foto pequeña de él, impresa, y rueda los ojos, pero de todas formas ríe un poco. Hay otra también, de los dos, y Kyungsoo decide pedirla prestada, para guardarla en su propia billetera. Después le dirá a su novio. Como si Jongin fuese a enojarse por algo así.  
Hay una esquina de papel que le llama la atención, es una hoja de papel doblada en varias partes, y Kyungsoo la desdobla con cuidado.   
Al abrirla, siente cómo su interior se derrite enternecida.

Kyungsoo es capaz de:

Sonreír de verdad: a cada minuto.  
Reír: con mis historias y estupideces.  
Fruncir el ceño: muy seguido.  
Sonrojarse: por supuesto.  
Llorar: es un llorón, mi llorón.  
Relajarse: en mi hombro, por supuesto.  
Suspirar: ¿cada vez que me ve?  
Disfrutar de un lindo día: juntos, todos son lindos días.

 

Lista de emociones/sentimientos:

Miedo: adorablemente sí.  
Angustia: lamentablemente sí.  
Ira: por mi culpa.  
Dolor: lo siento.  
Tristeza: lo siento, de nuevo.  
Celos: golpéame, Soo.  
Odio: creo que me odiaste alguna vez.  
Amor: ¡Mucho amor! ¡Un montón!   
Felicidad: ¿Lo es? Yo lo soy.

¡No olvides agregar más cosas a la lista!

 

Kyungsoo ríe ligeramente, con deseos de llorar porque sí, es hermoso que Jongin aún conserve eso. Pasos se acercan por el pasillo y se voltea para ver a Jongin mojado con una toalla envolviendo su cadera.   
—No escondí bien mi regalo. —Jongin sonríe, Kyungsoo sonríe.

Y está escrito ya en la vida de Kyungsoo, que no importa más la perspectiva, o el punto, o el ángulo exacto desde el cual pueda disfrutar cada mañana, tarde y noche. Ya no hay variables de las que dependa ni condiciones. Porque con Jongin, no importan más perspectivas o puntos o ángulos, con Jongin, no importa desde donde vea su vida, porque todo sería únicamente felicidad. 

 

 

Fin

 

☁

**Author's Note:**

> yuyusoo | 2014


End file.
